Hearts of Molten Gold
by Symphonine
Summary: Eyes white from blindness, eyes red with lust. Cold winter storms brought them together and kept them together while it thawed. Strange things happen, un-natural love blossoms, and dreams become reality. First-ish fic please be nice. I'm planning on finishing this one :) OC and Sesshomaru Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Cry to the Moon.

Chilling wind whipped hair around on that fateful stormy winter night. Inuyasha and the rag tag team he calls a pack alongside Sesshomaru's small small group sent spines tingling and demons scurrying along. "S-sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin calls from Ah-Uhn in desperation as her teeth chatter feriously. "I'm s-s-so cold-d-d." She mumbles as he looks back with a raised brow. With that in mind his brows furrow as he looked ahead.

Trudging ahead quicker he found an ominous aura ahead and he placed a clawed hand on Bakusaiga just in case. Naraku was still out there and he had to be ready for he broke from the path and headed through the trees towards an open meadow where a woman stood there, looking at the moon as it waxed. Long blonde hair blew unbound in the wind as her beauty was so intricate and delicate. Deep grey lines dragging across the women's cheeks. She wasn't royal fore she bore no marking on her forehead.

Eyes slanted his way and he noticed immediately she was blind. "Hello." She calls her voice drifting sweetly to his ears. "Hn." He grumbles hand still on the hilt of his sword but edged closer, stalking. "Let's stop senseless prattle my lord what do you wish of me?" She says softly turning around and looking him straight in the eyes. It was startling for the milky white was staring directly at him like they could see him. "My lord!" Jaken calls from the woods his screech making his brain rattle. "Yo bastard." Inuyasha calls breaking out of the trees in a jump landing behind him with Kagome on his back.

"What's with the whore," Inuyasha growls. "We're looking for shard not a good fuck." He grumbles obscenely. "I'm not a whore. I am simply doing what I like to do is that such a crime." She says turning to him. "And if you're looking for Naraku you're going in the wrong direction fore he is heading towards your castle my lord." She mumbles walking off towards the west. "Follow we will leave in the morn."She calls giving no room for a deny."We? Get back here you bitch." Inuyasha growls chasing her at breakneck speed. "Come Jaken, Rin." He demands making them follow as he heads after the unknown demoness.

First story woot woot! Please review and like and tell me my mistakes TaTa... 3


	2. Chapter 2

Home.

"What is your name?" He questions behind her while Inuyasha grumbles."Akiko." She drawls coming to a halt in front of them. "Welcome to my home." She says with a wave of a hand as a barrier snaps; making a soft popping noise revealing a beautiful home.

It was a a long oak home. Looked like it had many rooms and decorated with many rare flowers. "You seem to house many people." Sesshomaru inquires. "Nope just me." She says while walking to her home and pushing aside the screen door disappearing from sight. They follow cautiously but head inside. "Why do you have such a big house then?"Sango pipes up. "My family lived here before i widowed." Akiko says walking down the long corridor.

"Widowed." Shippo echoes. "Hmm... I lost my mate many years ago, do not be bothered."She says in an off-handish manner. "How?"Kagome whispers. "He was slaughtered. He died in my stead."She mumbles while everyone stares at her in shock." You're...you...you're dead?!" Kagome stutters making crazy hand motions.

"Not necessarily. I _was_ dead. I was actually brought to life by tenseiga...I was in your fathers harem."Akiko clarifies waving to Sesshomaru about the harem. "Hn."Sesshomaru grumbles. "How did you become blind?" Kagome questions. "I looked upon Inu no Taisho while he was having his way with me and my eyes had the pupils removed for such a sin." She says softly. "He whispered apologies everyday he took me. But never gave me what I mostly wanted even though he claimed to love me." She drones. "What was that?" Inuyasha asks becoming a part of the conversation.

"Freedom."She sighs.

"Now let me show you your room we have a long and tedious journey ahead."She says getting up and poiting out everyone's chambers. Sesshomaru was the only one left. "You will house with me in my home in the back. I know you do not like the smell of humans."She grumbles. "We must hurry before the snow blocks the passage." She whispers hurrying ahead with Sesshomaru on her trail.

...

"Welcome you may use my bed I will take the floor." Akiko insists while cozying up in a corner. "Hn." He mumbles watching her curl up and drift.

Sorry for long wait to update but I will try to update sooner byez :DD


End file.
